The present invention relates to an extraction bag with support, an extraction bag with support containing a material to be extracted and to a sheet composite for producing the bags. More specifically, the invention relates to an extraction bag with support, an extraction bag with support containing a material to be extracted, with which the extraction bag or the extraction bag containing a material to be extracted is stably placed on an extraction container to safely conduct the extraction, and to a sheet composite for easily and efficiently producing the extraction bags with support.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. 60-7623 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 8-33572 disclose extraction utensils in which a bag made of a filter and a holder made of a thick paper are combined integrally together, and the holder is folded to assemble a support, thereby to extract a material in the bag.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 11-285443 discloses a simple utensil for extracting beverages such as coffee or the like by perforating a center hole at the center on the center line of a thick sheet, forming pushing lines on the outer sides of the center hole at the center enabling the central portion to be pushed up, forming a pair of support pieces on both outer sides of the center hole so as to meet the center line at right angles and so as to be folded down via the pushing lines, and adhering the top edge of the bag made of a filtering paper to the back side of the whole peripheral edge of the center hole.
So far, however, the extraction bags with support have been produced requiring three separate steps, i.e., producing, first, a bag, attaching and fixing the bag to a support, and filling the bag with a material to be extracted. It has therefore been strongly urged to produce a new extraction bag with support that can be produced by continuously conducting the above three steps in the form of a single step.
The present invention provides a bag with support for containing a material to be extracted or a bag with support containing the material to be extracted, which can be stably supported in or on an extraction container enabling the material in the extraction bag to be stably extracted, and which can be easily and highly efficiently produced through a simple step. The invention further provides a sheet composite for producing the bags.
An extraction bag (1) with support, of the present invention, comprises:
a bag member made of a water-permeable filtering sheet for containing a material to be extracted; and
a support member made of a water-resistant sheet for forming a support for said bag member; wherein
said bag member has front and back face sections formed by folding said water-permeable filtering sheet into halves along a center line thereof, said front and back face sections continuing to each other at their top edges thereof, and being joined and sealed together at both side edge portions and at the bottom edge portion;
said support member is folded into halves along the center line thereof, and has front and back face sections overlapped on the outer sides of the front and back face sections of said bag member, the front and back face sections of said support member continuing to each other at the top edge thereof, symmetrical to each other, the common top edge of said support member being overlapped on the common top edge of said bag member, and a maximum width of said bag member being larger than a maximum width of said support member;
the front and back face sections of said support member are sectionalized into head and leg portions due to folding lines formed in the direction of width thereof, and said head and leg portions can be folded along said folding lines;
arcuate push-bending lines are formed at the right and left edges of the continuing head portions of the front and back face sections of said support member passing through said top edges and reaching the right and left ends of said folding lines, and right and left push-bending portions are formed on the outer sides of the right and left push-bending lines;
arcuate rows of perforations for cutting or tearing are formed in the continuing head portions of the front and back face sections of said support member on the inside of said right and left push-bending lines over the front and back face sections of said support member and over the front and back face sections of said bag member held therebetween, so as to be separated away from said right and left push-bending lines, portions for cutting or tearing are formed on the inside of said rows of perforations for cutting or tearing, or the portions for cutting or tearing of the front and back face sections of said support member are cut and torn away, and said arcuate perforations for cutting or tearing are formed in the front and back face sections of said bag member only;
the front and back face sections of said support member and the front and back face sections of said bag member in contact thereto are joined together on at least one region of the leg portions; and
the portions for cutting and tearing of said bag member and of said support member, or only the portion for cutting and tearing of said bag member when the portions for cutting and tearing of said support member have been cut and torn away, are cut and torn apart along said rows of perforations for cutting or tearing, the right and left push-bending portions in the upper portion of said support member are pushed up or pushed down inwardly along said push-bending lines, so that the two continuing head portions of the front and back face sections of said support member are push-opened toward both sides of said common top edge, that said portions for cutting or tearing of the bag member are opened and that the leg portions of the front and back face sections of said support member are folded down from the push-opened head portions along said transverse folding lines, whereby the leg portions of the support member supporting the opened bag member are allowed to be placed on the extraction container and the material to be extracted is contained in said bag member.
In the bag (1) with support, of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending middle aprons are formed at the central portions at the lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member.
In the bag (1) with support, of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending right and left side lower projections are formed at both the right and left lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member.
In the bag (1) with support of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending middle aprons are formed at the central portions at the lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member, downwardly extending right and left side lower projections are formed at both the right and left ends of said leg portions, and said right and left side lower projections form dents with respect to said middle aprons.
In the bag (1) with support, of the present invention, one or more dents may be formed in the central portions of the middle aprons of the front and back face sections of said support member.
In the bag (1) with support, of the present invention, the front and back face sections of said bag member may have a square or rectangular shape.
In the bag (1) with support, of the present invention, the bottom edge of said bag member may be formed straight, and the width of the bottom edge may be smaller than the width of the common top edge of said bag member.
In the bag (1) with support, of the present invention, two projections may be formed on the bottom edge of said bag member, and the distance between the ends of the two projections may be smaller than the width of the common top edge of said bag member.
An extraction bag (2) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, comprises:
a bag member made of a water-permeable filtering sheet for containing a material to be extracted; and
a support member made of a water-resistant sheet for forming a support for said bag member; wherein
said bag member has front and back face sections formed by folding said water-permeable filtering sheet into halves along a center line thereof, said front and back face sections continuing to each other at their top edges thereof, and being joined and sealed together at their both side edge portions and bottom edge portion;
said support member is folded into halves along the center line thereof, and has front and back face sections overlapped on the outer sides of the front and back face sections of said bag member, the front and back face sections of said support member continuing to each other at the top edge thereof, symmetrical to each other, the common top end of said support member being overlapped on the common top edge of said bag member, and a maximum width of said bag member being larger than a maximum width of said support member;
the front and back face sections of said support member are sectionalized into head and leg portions due to folding lines formed in the direction of width thereof, and said head and leg portions can be folded along said folding lines;
arcuate push-bending lines are formed at the right and left edges of the continuing head portions of the front and back face sections of said support member passing through said top edges and reaching the right and left ends of said folding lines, and right and left push-bending portions are formed on the outer sides of the right and left push-bending lines;
arcuate rows of perforations for cutting or tearing are formed in the continuing head portions of the front and back face sections of said support member on the inside of said right and left push-bending lines over the front and back face sections of said support member and over the front and back face sections of said bag member held therebetween, so as to be separated away from said right and left push-bending lines, portions for cutting or tearing are formed on the inside of said rows of perforations for cutting or tearing, or the portions for cutting or tearing of the front and back face sections of said support member are cut and torn away, and said arcuate perforations for cutting or tearing are formed in the front and back face sections of said bag member only;
the front and back face sections of said support member and the front and back face sections of said bag member in contact therewith are joined together in at least one region of the leg portions; and
the portions for cutting and tearing of said bag member containing said material to be extracted and of said support member are cut and torn apart along said rows of perforations for cutting or tearing, or the portion for cutting and tearing of said bag member only is cut and torn apart along said row of perforations for cutting or tearing when the portions for cutting and tearing of said support member have been cut and torn away, the right and left push-bending portions at upper portions of said support member are pushed up or pushed down inwardly along said push-bending lines, so that the two continuing head portions of the front and back face sections of said support member are push-opened toward both sides of said common top edge, that said portions for cutting or tearing of the bag member are opened and that the leg portions of the front and back face sections of said support member are folded down from the push-opened head portions along said transverse folding lines, whereby the leg portions of the support member supporting the opened bag member are allowed to be placed on the extraction container.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending middle aprons are formed at the central portions at the lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending right and left side lower projections are formed at both the right and left lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending middle aprons are formed at the central portions at the lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member, downwardly extending right and left side lower projections are formed at both the right and left ends of said leg portions, and said right and left side lower projections form dents with respect to said middle aprons.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, one or more dents may be formed in the central portions of the middle aprons of the front and back face sections of said support member.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, the front and back face sections of said bag member may have a square or rectangular shape.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, the bottom edge of said bag member may be formed straight, and the width of the bottom edge may be smaller than the width of the common top edge of said bag member.
In the bag (1) with support containing a material to be extracted, of the present invention, two projections may be formed on the bottom edge of said bag member, and the distance between the ends of the two projections may be smaller than the width of the common top edge of said bag member.
A sheet composite (3) for producing an extraction bag with support of the present invention comprises:
a water-permeable filtering sheet member; and
a plurality of support members arranged on the sheet member in the lengthwise direction thereof maintaining a distance; wherein
said support member are each constituted by two symmetrical half portions on both sides of a center line thereof, the support members being arranged on said sheet member in such a manner that the center lines thereof are in agreement with the center line of said sheet member in the lengthwise direction thereof;
the two half portions of said support members are continuing to each other along the center lines;
wherein when the center lines are oriented in the horizontal direction and when the half portions are viewed in such a manner that said center lines form top edges of the half portions:
(1) each half portion includes a head portion close to the top edge (center line), a folding line formed in parallel with the top edge, and a leg portion continuous to said top portion via the folding line;
(2) arcuate push-bending lines are formed at the right and left ends of the head portion of each half portion extending inward from the right and left ends of said folding line, the arcuate push-bending lines continuing to each other at said top edge;
(3) arcuate rows of perforations are formed in said head portion of each half portion on the inside of the right and left arcuate push-bending lines penetrating through said support member and through said sheet member so as to be separated away from said push-bending lines, the rows of perforations in each half portion continue into each other at the top edge so as to form an arcuate row of perforations for cutting or tearing, a portion for cutting and tearing is formed on the inside of the arcuate rows of perforation for cutting or tearing, or the portion for cutting or tearing of said support member is cut and torn away, and said row of perforations is formed in the sheet member only; and
(4) each half portion of the support member and said sheet member are joined to each other in at least one region of said leg portion.
In a sheet composite (3) for producing an extraction bag with support, of the present invention, it is desired that outwardly extending middle aprons are formed at the central portions at the outer ends of the leg portions of the two half portions of said support member.
In a sheet composite (3) for producing an extraction bag with support of the present invention, it is desired that outwardly extending right and left side lower projections are formed at both the right and left outer ends of said leg portions of the two half portions of said support member.
In a sheet composite (3) for producing an extraction bag with support of the present invention, it is desired that downwardly extending middle aprons are formed at the central portions at the lower ends of the leg portions of said front and back face sections of said support member, downwardly extending right and left side lower projections are formed at both the right and left ends of said leg portions, and said right and left side lower projections form dents with respect to said middle aprons.
In a sheet composite (3) for producing an extraction bag with support of the present invention, one or more dents may be formed in the central portions of the middle aprons at the front and back face sections of said support member.